50 Marred Sentences
by BandGeek727
Summary: Because I'm oh-so-predictable.


**AN:** So, I started this sentence challenge while I was working on my portfolio, as kind of a stress-reliever; and then… I didn't finish it til sometime last week, and then, I kept… forgetting to post it. Fail.

Anywho, so I did this sentence challenge (Marred of course). They range everywhere from the mild to the overly fluffy, from them just as friends to them as a serious couple.  
(If you can't stand the thought of them _actually _together, I would suggest not reading this.)

But for die-hard Marred fans everywhere, enjoy!

* * *

1. Mortal

Just because he knew he couldn't stop her from growing old and dying didn't mean he liked it.

2. Broken

She'd seen him in pieces a hundred times before; it never got any easier.

3. Vanish

It bothered him when she walked right through stuff and he knew he couldn't follow her.

4. Rain

He'd never understand what she liked about rain, it was wet and cold and wet.

5. Ocean

In his fantasies, they'd be able to go to the beach every weekend – just the two of them.

6. Tense

He'd never know why he _still _got nervous around her, after all this time.

7. Soon

Pathetic as it was, he got anxious when they were apart for too long.

8. Why

There were many, _many_ things she didn't understand about him.

9. Winter

Snow he wasn't too crazy about, but cold weather had a tendency to lead to snuggling.

10. Fallen

Sometimes he tried to analyze it, to make some sense of it, to talk himself out of it by telling himself it just wasn't possible – but the simple truth remained that he'd fallen for her.

11. Storm

When she got angry she was a force to be reckoned with; something he found he actually liked about her.

12. Door

It never failed to amaze him that this far into their relationship he still forgot why locking the door wouldn't work with her.

13. Flash

It was a new experience, that sudden rush of emotion that came when they were close – it was a bit disorienting, but he liked it.

14. Wait

She'd had no problem telling him how much he irritated her on multiple occasions; so it came as a great surprise how patient she was with him when his brain chip was damaged and he couldn't remember her name for a month.

15. Shrine

If she knew half the stuff he'd written about her in his diary, she'd leave him in a heartbeat.

16. Black

He became petrified in total darkness, for reasons she never completely understood; after a while, she just let him cling to her.

17. Lost

On those rare occasions when he thought about the fact that she was royalty – the fact that she would one day have to leave them to rule her planet – he realized he had no idea what he would do once she was gone.

18. Cell

He didn't know why he'd gotten so excited when she gave him her number – after all, she'd also given it to Buzz and Booster.

19. Villain

She knew about the nightmares he had, knew why he was terrified of the dark – and she'd never forgive that monster for what he put her friend through.

20. Road

Roads were a thing of the past, and so it amazed him how much he enjoyed going on walks with her.

21. Weep

After their first fight he'd cried so hard his eyes rusted over.

22. Blind

She'd always hated the phrase 'love is blind;' she knew he had faults, she loved him anyway.

23. Pact

It shocked her out of her wits when he turned to her one day and asked "Well, if neither of us are married by the time… you're forty, you wanna…?"

24. Flight

He liked flying; in the air, he didn't feel quite so short next to her.

25. Hard

How was it he had no trouble coming on to every woman he saw, but with her he got nervous?

26. War

Strange as it was, he found he could actually enjoy their arguments… so long as she wasn't _really _angry with him.

27. Deed

It shouldn't bother him, it really shouldn't; but he just didn't like that everyone seemed to think the two of them together was… wrong.

28. Unknown

Multiple mind-probes later, he was still a mystery to her.

29. Deep

It was still difficult sometimes to believe that a machine was capable of love; it made no logical sense, but when they were together, she felt it.

30. Sudden

Looking back, he was amazed by how quickly it all happened – one minute she was his friend, wonderful and unattainable, the next she was his girlfriend – and he still didn't really understand _how._

31. Dread

"We don't _really _have to tell your father about this, do we?" he asked as he scuffled his treads.

32. Burn

There were times when it actually, physically hurt him to feel this way, to know she'd probably never feel the same about him.

33. Clock

Work could not be over fast enough when he knew they had a date that night.

34. Words

He considered himself a pretty smooth talker, so why was it he had such a hard time communicating how he felt about her?

35. Fast

Was two weeks too soon to start talking about their future, he wondered…

36. Three

Sometimes he had the strange idea that it'd be so much easier to win her over if she didn't have Buzz to compare him to.

37. Place

Funny how an ordinary place became special if they'd been there together.

38. Irony

All the worrying, all the nervousness, all the anxiously preparing what he would say to her… and _she _was the one to ask _him _out.

39. Sky

They never saw much of the sky, living on a space station, something neither of them really minded, but she did tell him that someday he _had _to see a Tangean sunset.

40. Closet

Sometimes she wished they could just tell everybody what was going on between them – it was exhausting trying to hide their relationship.

41. Real

"You're alive to me," she answered simply.

42. Fair

Sometimes he wondered if it was right to ask her to settle for someone like him – but, then, she always said it was what she wanted.

43. Knot

She hadn't imagined herself walking down the aisle very often, and she'd certainly never thought he'd be the one at the end of it.

44. Low

She'd honestly never felt worse about herself when she'd said those terrible, totally untrue things and he'd looked so completely crushed.

45. Well

If he told her what he'd wished for, it wouldn't come true – and, also, she'd probably deck him.

46. Token

"It isn't much…" he began sheepishly, trailing off as he opened the little velvet box and her eyes lit up.

47. Ugly

He often wondered what it was exactly she saw in him – he was just too afraid ever to ask.

48. Lure

She swore she didn't know what he meant when he told her she was irresistible.

49. Drink

Sometimes he envied the fact that she had such a greater variety of things she could drink than he did.

50. Dust

Then again, maybe her mortality wouldn't be an issue after all; sometimes he didn't know if he'd even last as long as she would.

* * *

A couple useless bits of info;

I was thinking of an early FRIENDS episode when I wrote 'Pact'; 'Lure' was partially inspired by 'Twilight,' and I got the idea for 'Place' from a Kay Jewelers commercial.  
…Seriously.  
'Irony' was inspired by a ficstub Kila sent me; I'm actually working on it right now.  
And yes, I was thinking of our collab when I wrote 'Villain.'


End file.
